to_be_a_power_in_the_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha
is the second-in-command of Shadow Garden, as well as descendant of the elf Hero Olivier. After being cured of Demon Possession by Cid Kagenou, she would devote her life to his cause, becoming the first member to be recruited into his organization. Personality Alpha is driven by revenge against the Order of Diabolos, for the suffering she endured when she was a child. Hence, why she is determined to make Shadow Garden prosper in order to fulfill that goal and looks down on those who gets in her and her comrades' way. However, Alpha is more than that. She is compassionate and loyal to Cid and her comrades of Shadow Garden. Alpha has utmost faith towards her master, knowing his full strength, but there will be times, she is concerned for his safety and well-being and pleads for him to trust her and Shadow Garden. Her faith is so strong, she's even willing to give her life to him and nearly did so when it looked like Shadow abandoned her and Shadow Garden. As the head who spearheaded most of Shadow Garden's operation, she will always ensure that those under her command return safely and refusing to give them an order that she will not be willing to do herself. She extends this kindness to the victims of the Order of Diabolos as perfectly shown when she kills a mutated girl, knowing how much suffering she was going through. Appearance Alpha is a young female elf with long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as a slender figure with an ample busom. Most notably, she has often been described to strongly resemble her ancestor, the Hero Olivier. In her civilian outfit, Alpha normally wears a revealing dark decorative gown with opera gloves and high heels, along with a choker and necklace. During Shadow Garden activities, she adorns the customary slime bodysuit with the chest area exposing her cleavage, as well as unique decorations patterned around her uniform. Additionally, she wears a domino mask attached with a flower to hide her identity. Alpha_body_LN.jpg|Civilian Chronology Possession & Exile During her early childhood in the country of elves, Alpha was living a relatively normal life, even becoming acquainted with the girl who would become Beta. Unfortunately, upon being discovered that she was afflicted with Demonic Possession, the young elf was exiled and forced to flee from her home. Eventually, she would become captive to a group of bandits while the Demonic Possession progressed to her entire body. Rise of Shadow Garden Fortunately, the young elf would be discovered by Cid Kagenou, who defeated her captors before healing her Demon Possession and restoring her body to normal. Swearing her loyalty as repayment, the girl, designated as Alpha, would be recruited by Cid who would reveal the true nature about Demon Possession, as well as the existence of the culprits behind the conspiracy, the Order of Diabolos. Upon learning the truth, Alpha would agree to join his cause, formally creating the initial formation of Shadow Garden. Afterwards, Alpha, being sheltered and guided by Cid, would train to improve her swordsmanship and magic, while also learning different various skills from her master. Eventually, she would be reunited with Beta, before being later joined by Gamma and Delta. Together with Beta and Gamma, the three would discuss and plan the structure of the organization using their leader's Knowledge of Shadows. In the meantime, both Shadow and Alpha would continue recruiting members, lastly enlisting Epsilon, Zeta and Eta. Assault on the Order After Cid's elder sister, Claire, is kidnapped by the Order of Diabolos, Alpha would lead the investigation to track down their location, although her master would quickly ascertain their enemies' position himself. Later, as Shadow Garden assaulted the Order's hideout, Alpha would lead the other members in slaughtering the guards before confronting the culprit behind the abduction, Viscount Olba. Although she was easily able to overwhelm him, Olba would barely escape to avoid capture after consuming drugs to enhance his strength. Despite the Viscount's getaway, Alpha nevertheless was confident that Shadow would handle him, believing that he had already foreseen their enemies' movement. Subsequently, her faith would soon be rewarded, as Cid would successfully defeat Olba and liberate his sister from captivity. Following their success, Alpha and the other girls would later request a meeting with their master, showcasing the results of their research into the Curse and the Order. In conclusion, the seven determined that they would need to disperse in order to rescue other victims as well as continue investigating their sole enemy. After receiving Shadow's permission, Alpha would tearfully depart along with her allies to begin bolstering their resistance. Kidnapping of the Princess Alpha would later reunite with Cid after learning of his suspected involvement with the abduction of Princess Alexia of Midgar, particularly her master's relationship with the royal member. After both suspect the Order's involvement in the kidnapping and conspiracy against him, the young elf then departs to gather their forces to counterattack the cult and rescue the princess. Later, observing Shadow Garden's operation's progress, Alpha then intervenes during Princess Iris' battle against the demonized Emilia, the experimented daughter of Olba, opting to dispatch the child as mercy before disappearing. Midgar Academy Terrorism Absent during the terrorist assault on Midgar Academy, Alpha meets with Gamma after the incident who informs her of the situation. Despite Shadow Garden being framed as the perpetrators by the Order of Diabolos, she nevertheless resolves to continue following her master's will, ordering Gamma to gather the Shadow Seven before departing. Holy Ground Infiltration After sending a letter to Cid to come to Lindwurm, Alpha meanwhile examines the murder of Archbishop Drake, however, her focus remains on the truth regarding the Hero Olivier and the Holy Ground. As such, after Shadow defeats the Witch of Calamity Aurora during the Trial of the Goddess, Alpha and Shadow Garden seizes the opportunity to investigate the Holy Ground, forcibly bringing acting Archbishop Nelson, as well as Princess Alexia and Rose Oriana unexpectedly. Within the Holy Ground, Alpha reveals her lineage with Olivier, as well as her ancestor's history and goal of the Order of Diabolos until Nelson attempts to retaliate. Along with Delta, the two repels the Knight of Rounds' onslaught before retreating upon the completion of their investigation. Later, after the destruction of the Holy Ground by their master, Alpha is briefed of the situation by Epsilon who then announces the results of their research, revealing Aurora as the true identity of Diabolos. God of War Tournament After Rose escapes from the God of War Festival, Alpha would approach the fugitive princess to offer her the opportunity to join them to rescue the Kingdom of Oriana against the Order of Diabolos. Upon Rose's acceptance, Alpha then guides the former student council president to their hidden base, Alexandria, where she entrusts their latest recruit to the instructor Lambda for training before departing. Great Trade Alliance Conflict As the conflict with Mitsugoshi Company's rival, the Great Trade Alliance, escalates, Alpha and Shadow Garden notice the increasing circulation of counterfeit banknotes into the economy, which consequently could ruin both companies if left unrestricted. However, their attempts to locate the source of the forgeries have failed due to the interference of a mysterious guard named John Smith. After dispatching Delta has resulted in her presumed death, Alpha herself then confronts the new adversary, only to discover that Shadow is the true culprit. Demanding an explanation, she attempts to subjugate him to force an answer, however, the Shadow Seven is ultimately defeated and left by her master. Following the confrontation, Alpha has become heavily depressed while the counterfeit situation continues to worsen, believing that her master had abandoned Shadow Garden. Fortunately, upon receiving a decrypted message previously given by Shadow earlier detailing his motives, she is exuberant that he has not betrayed them and even supplied them the funds to resolve Mitsugoshi's financial crisis. With her faith reaffirmed, Alpha then departs with Shadow Garden to retrieve their master's capital after reuniting with Delta. Subsequently, Shadow Garden are able to locate and collect the stash before infiltrating the Great Trade Alliance leader, Gettan's residence, discovering a letter addressed to his former fiance, Yukime, the White Monarch of Outlaw City. Later, Alpha approaches the fox lady, giving her Gettan's letter before revealing Shadow's connection with the Mitsugoshi Company and his plan to establish their strength. Despite the revelation, the two agree to form an alliance against the Order of Diabolos and depart together to discuss their plans. Abilities Alpha has shown to be a powerful swordswoman, able to rival and surpass Iris Midgar. Even her master, Shadow was impressed how much she has grown in power and skill. Like all members of Shadow Garden, being one of its founders, she possesses excellent stealth infiltration skills. Alpha is also a competent leader. Trivia *Cid currently owes a meal to her after eating both shares of food she provided during the abduction incident involving Princess Alexia, but he has yet to receive an opportunity to return the favor. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Garden Category:Elf